eugenidesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters who appear in the Queen's Thief series by Megan Whalen Turner. Attendants to the sovereigns of Attolia, Eddis, and Sounis can be found on List of Attendants. Characters related to the Mede Empire can be found on List of Mede Ambassadors The Thief *'Duchess Alenia' is an Eddisian noble. Eugenides once stole her cabochon emeralds and dedicated them to his god.The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 277. *'Archimedes '''is a circus performer who is said to be able to balance four or five olives on his nose.''The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 275. *'Eugenides's sisters, unnamed, are briefly mentioned in ''The Thief. It is unknown how many sisters Gen has, though presumably he has at least two. Gen mentions that they are married and describes them as "mostly honest" housewives. It is mentioned in The Queen of Attolia that the sisters have children, when Irene speculates that the title of "Thief of Eddis" may pass onto the "child of one of his sisters" when the Attolian court believes that Eugenides's time as the Thief has come to an end. *'''Philonikes, supposedly a friend of Gen, whom he calls out to after he is freed from Sounis's prison by the Magus. *'Stenides' is one of Eugenides's older brothers and a watchmaker. He is mentioned by name shortly after Gen tells Sophos that he has two brothers and that Stenides is capable of making flat-backed watches. He features as a supporting character in the short story Thief!, where he is described as well-liked, despite being different and un-warlike compared to the rest of his cousins. Mathematically and mechanically gifted, he was also responsible for teaching Eugenides how to read and is described as being Eugenides's favourite sibling. He is briefly referenced in The Queen of Attolia, when Xenophon comments on whether Eugenides's watch was made by his brother, to which Eugenides affirms. *'Temenus '''is one of Eugenides's older brothers. He is a soldier''The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 275. and broke Helen's nose with a practice sword when they were children.The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 269. The Queen of Attolia *'Agape' is a cousin to the queen of Eddis and Eugenides. She is related to the queen on her mother's side and is the youngest of the four daughters of Baron Pharos, as well as the loveliest. One of her sisters is named Hegite. Sweet-tempered and tactful, Eugenides describes her as being similar to Eddis, suggesting that she would be a suitable bride for the king of Sounis to the magus, while Eddis briefly considers arranging Eugenides to marry her rather letting him than marrying Attolia. Agape is mentioned as being engaged to the king of Sounis in A Conspiracy of Kings, but her fate after Sounis's death is unknown. *'Chlorus '''was a cousin of Eugenides and Eddis. He was in the raiding party that died in Attolia at the start of the war.''The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 86. *'Cleon '''was a cousin of Eugenides and Eddis who fought physically with Eugenides when they were children.''The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 50. He was wounded in a battle stopping Attolia's advance up the main pass of Eddis and died of infection afterwards.The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 172. *'Creon '''was a commander in the Eddisian army. He was in the raiding party that died in Attolia at the start of the war. *'Crodes''' is one of Eddis and Eugenides's first cousins. He serves as one of Eddis's royal messengers and becomes a key figure in Eugenides's plan to steal the queen of Attolia. After practicing his Attolian accent for months, Crodes deceives Teleus into believing that the disguised Eddisian soldiers serving as Eugenides's decoy are genuine Attolians. *'Hermander' was a cousin of Eugenides and Eddis. He was wounded in a battle stopping Attolia's advance up the main pass of Eddis and died of infection afterwards. *'Phrinidias '''is a cousin of Eugenides.''The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 94. *'Sosias '''was a cousin of Eugenides and Eddis. He was in the raiding party that died in Attolia at the start of the war. *'Stepsis was a cousin of Eugenides and Eddis. He was in the raiding party that died in Attolia at the start of the war. *'''Therespides is a member of the Eddisian court who is implied to be a spy for Attolia. He catches Eddis visiting Eugenides at night when she was keeping up the pretense of having a disagreement with her Thief. However, as Helen describes him as a "philanderer thinks everyone else is philandering," so Therespides assumes that the two are having an affair, not plotting with the minister of war. *'Timos' was a cousin of Eugenides and Eddis. He was part of the group of soldiers that helped Eugenides steal the magus from Sounis.The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, pages 109-110. He later died in a battle stopping Attolia's advance up the main pass. *'Titus '''is a cousin of Eugenides and Eddis. He once beat Eugenides so badly that he broke several ribs.''The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 51. *'Xenophon' is a general in the Eddisian Army. He is the general in charge of the Eddisian attack on Ephrata where Eugenides abducts the Queen of Attolia. The King of Attolia *'Baron Anacritus '''is a middle-aged''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 171. Attolian noble who is loyal to the queen.The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 150. After the end of the Eddis-Attolia war, an Eddisian garrison was stationed in his territory.The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 117. For many years, Anacritus was required to pay extravagant fees to Baron Minos for usage of a bridge crossing a gorge near his land, since he lacked the funds to build a bridge of his own, and the queen could not pay for one without offending Minos, who was also one of her allies. Eugenides, feigning ignorance of the political situation, was able to maneuer the Eddisian garrison into building the bridge instead. Later, after Eugenides was injured in an attempted assassination, Costis knocked Anacritus down while trying to clear a path for the king. *'Baron Artadorus '''is an Attolian noble. Under the suggestion of Baron Erondites, he misreported the kind of grain grown on his property in order to evade taxes, but quickly corrected his accounts once the deception was discovered by Eugenides.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, pages 76-78. *'Aristogiton', called Aris, is a member of the Palace Guard and a friend of Costis. He comes from a family of okloi, which means that his family are not landowners. His father is a leather merchant. In the novel, Aris's squad is notably promoted to the King's Guard without the knowledge that are are meant to be scapegoats in an assassination attempt on the king. Aris and his squad are spared from the queen's punishment by the timely intervention of the king. Aris is later mentioned to be among the Guard members assigned to the king after he has recovered from his injuries and Aris and his entire squad are defeated by the king during the series of sparring matches that occurs towards the end of the novel. *'Aulus' is one of Eugenides's cousins, described as an enormous man, who is brought to Attolia by Ornon in order to ensure Eugenides does not attempt to continue his reckless behavior until he recovers from his injuries. Aulus does not hesitate to use his history with the king of Attolia along with his physically imposing presence against Eugenides, with his safety assured by Ornon's promise to send him and Boagus off to a far-off diplomatic post before Eugenides can exact any revenge against him. It is suggested that he is one of Eddis's higher ranking relatives when he corrects the king's attendants so they address him as "Your Highness." *'Boagus', along with Aulus, is Eugenides's cousin, also physically large and willing to exercise his size in order to ensure the king of Attolia remains abed to recover from an injury with the diplomatic promise from Ornon that he and Aulus will be sent to an isolated outpost before Eugenides can get back at them. It is implied that he and Aulus number among the cousins that Eugenides did not get along with before the Eddisian-Attolian war and their relationship improved afterward. Boagus appears briefly in A Conspiracy of Kings, taking a joke about his foul-smelling armpits with good humour, during a training session. *'Baron Cletus '''is an Attolian noble who is loyal to the queen. Several months after the end of the Eddis-Attolia war, Cletus was involved in negotiations to move an Eddisian garrison from Anacritus's territory to his own, but the position was tactically compromised due to a gorge that cut off Cletus's land from most major travel routes. For many years, Cletus was required to pay extravagant fees to Baron Minos for the usage of his bridge, since he lacked the funds to build his own, and the queen could not pay for one without offending Minos, who was also one of her allies. Eugenides, feigning ignorance of the political situation, was able to maneuver the Eddisian garrison into building the bridge instead. *'Damon''' is a member of the Guard in Aristogiton's squad. He was one of the opponents the king defeated while sparring with the Guard, and is said to be a better swordsman than bot''The King of Attolia'', 2017 paperback edition, pages 357-359. *'Diurnes '''is a member of the Guard who was in Costis's former squad.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 27. Costis mentioned that he could sometimes be slow to move in the morning. *'Domisidon '''is a member of the Guard in the Third Century.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 257. After Sejanus was arrested for attempted regicide, he casually griped that he wished Sejanus had succeeded. Later, he mockingly called Costis "the king's lapdog."The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 279. * Enkelis is a lieutenant in the Guard of Attolia's army. Unlike Costis, who improves for the sake of improving himself, Enkelis is ambitious and strives to be better in order to attain a higher rank in the army. When Teleus is imprisoned for failing to protect the king from Mede assassins, Enkelis is briefly promoted to Captain of the Queen's Guard. He loses the position after Teleus is released and re-enstated. * Lady Eunice 'is a friend of Heiro's. Heiro named Eunice and a few other girls as potential allies to the king after dancing with him one evening.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 154. *'''Exis is a wise and clever squad leader of Costis's old century. He is the one to make a comment during a discussion involving Costis about loyalty to the queen even if her love to the king was a sham. He also is the one to remark who would win if a political fight broke out between the two: "Who would win?- Baron Erondites." *The Duke of Ferria, Eugenides gives Dite a letter of introduction so that Dite can become music master in the Peninsula. *'Heiro' is a young courtier and the younger daughter of a baron. She is described as being artless and unwed, and spends her time reading plays and embroidering. Eugenides dances with her, much to the consternation of her father and the Baron Erondites, who believe that she is unsuitable for becoming the king of Attolia's mistress and influencing him according to Erondites's wishes. Unlike her father, she does not want the king to be manipulated because she "has eyes in her head" and realizes that he is more capable than he appears. As such, she becomes a good friend to the king and he comments that he thinks she has lovely earrings. *'Baron Hippias' is an Attolian noble and Relius's successor as Secretary of the Archives.The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 325. *'Kos '''is a friend of Dite's. He helped Dite pack his possessions after he was exiled from Attolia, and afterwards Dite asked him to deliver two letters and a purse of money to his family.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 251. *'Laecdomon' appears as one of Eugenides's guards and is assumed by Aris to have started the rumor that the assassination attempt on the king in the palace gardens was a fake. He appears again near the end of the book, in a duel against Eugenides. Teleus and Costis guess correctly that he has been hired by the baron Erondites to assassinate the king. During their duel, Lacedomon disarms the king and, as Eugenides refuses to win by default (Teleus has summoned several soldiers with crossbows to protect the king), reveals his plan to kill Eugenides. As Laecdomon strikes his blow, Eugenides grabs his sword by the blade and pulls it out of his hand. The origin of this move is unknown. It may have been taught to Eugenides by his paternal grandfather, a previous King of Eddis, or developed by Eugenides himself to avoid breaking his oath to never take a blade by the hilt (the oath was retired at the end of The Thief). *'Legarus '''is a member of the Guard in Aristogiton's squad, whom he sometimes calls Legarus the Awesomely Beautiful.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 8. He comes from a landowning family, whereas Aris is okloi, which sometimes caused tension within the squad. His lover was responsible for the squad's promotion to the Third Century,The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 146. ostensibly so that Legarus would have easier access to the inner palace, but in actuality as part of a plot to assassinate the king.The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 187. *'Lepkus '''is a member of the Guard. He once rhetorically asked whether the Guard would still be loyal to the queen if she truly loved Eugenides, prompting rebuke from Costis.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 196. *'Baron Meinedes '''is an Attolian noble.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 65. *'Meron '''is a member of the Guard in Aristogiton's squad. He was one of the opponents the king defeated while sparring with the Guard.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, pages 356-357. *'Baron Minos '''is an Attolian noble who is loyal to the queen. He owns a bridge crossing a gorge near the territory of Barons Anacritus and Cletus, and charged them both extravagant fees for usage of his bridge. *The '''Ormentides' family is Costis's family, which lives on a small plot of land in the Attolian province of Ortia, in the Gede Valley above Pomea. The Ormentides are patronoi, which means that they are land owners. Costis mentions to the king that the farm had olive groves and corn. He also mentions that his father moved out of his cousin's main house to a smaller house. His sister, Thalia, currently lives at home with their father. *'Phokis '''is a member of the Guard. When Eugenides used the Guard's bath, he asked whether they had been responsible for any of Eugenides's many scars.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 369. *'Pilades '''is an elederly man''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 64. who works in the Ministry of Agriculture.The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 76. He is quite enthusiastic about his field of study, and once gave the king a very zealous and detailed lecture about the types of grain grown in Attolia.The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, pages 64-65. *'Prokep '''is an Attolian commander who is in charge of the border forts in the northeast, near Magyar.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 148. The king had him recalled to the capital so that he could meet him while he was considering suitable transfers for Costis.The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, pages 148-149. *'Seprus '''is a member of the Guard. After Teleus disciplined the entire Guard for Costis's misbehavior, he made a disparaging remark about Costis.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 30. *'Lady Themis' is the older sister of Heiro, described as being beautiful and recently widowed for the second time, making her suitable in the eyes of Baron Erondites to become the king's mistress and influence his decisions. Eugenides, being aware of her role as Erondites's conspirator, rejects her in favour of her younger sister. A Conspiracy of Kings *'Basrus '''is a slaver employed by the Baron Hanaktos. He leads the attack on Sophos's villa and kidnaps him into slavery, although he admires Sohpos's tenacity (calling him "lion" and "prince"), and apologizes when he believes that Sophos's mother and sisters have been killed. Later he appears at Tas-Elisa, and helps Sophos identify the rebellious barons whom he had seen visiting Hanaktos's villa. *'Berrone''' is the daughter of Baron Hanaktos and Lady Hanaktia. While she is attractive, she is not intelligent and overly sentimental and gullible. *'Eurydice' is one of Sophos's younger sisters, somewhat gentler than her sister Ina and kind to Hyacinth, but not afraid to pull pranks on Malatesta. She lives on the island of Letnos with her family. *'Lady Hanaktia' is the wife of Baron Hanaktos. Originally she was part of the rebellion, and schemed to make her daughter Berrone queen. After her husband is killed, however, she tries to earn Sophos's favor by identifying her husband's co-conspirators and convincing his army to fight against the Mede. *'Baron Hanaktos' is one of the leaders of the baron's rebellion in Sounis. *'Hyacinth' is Sophos's neighbour and the only person his age on Letnos, thus Sophos reluctantly considers him a friend despite having nothing in common with him. He is cowardly and quickly betrays Sophos to conspirators hoping to use the heir of Sounis as a puppet king. Foolishly believing that Sophos would favour him as king, his fate after Sophos's kidnapping is unknown. *'Ina' is one of Sophos's younger sisters, known for her cunning and fearlessness. Sophos remarks that his sisters, despite appearing delicate and ladylike, inherited their father's spine. She lives on Letnos with her family and led her family to safety after the attack on their villa and Sophos's disappearance. *'Sigis Malatesta' was Sophos's tutor, succeeding Terve, and man from the Penisula who supposedly studied at the University of Feria. Sophos describes him as a hateful and condescending bully who lacked any profound scholarly knowledge and despised him, but did not have the nerve to contradict him. He survives the attack on Sophos's family villa at Letnos by jumping into the latrine pit. *'Terve' was Sophos's eighth tutor after the magus. An old army veteran who was supposed to teach Sophos riding, swordfighting, and military history, he was frequently drunk and told war stories instead, allowing Sophos to study poetry and other scholarly subjects as he pleased. His lessons usually involved shouting possible situations and waiting for Sophos to think of a defensive strategy before picking apart his answer and falling asleep. He was quickly sacked when Sophos's father learned about his teaching methods. Other * Breia, one of Gen's female cousins. She is mentioned in Thief! and is the sister of Gen's cousin Cleon. Described as a "whey-faced little shrew," she oversteps herself by insulting Gen by insinuating that his father could have inherited the throne in the place of Helen if had he not married Gen's mother. In response, Gen steals a pair of gold, crystal, and onyx earrings that she received on her birthday. * Janus, Helen's younger brother, mentioned in the short story Eddis. When the gods announce that she will be the "last Eddis," she considers the alarming news would mean that her younger brother would have to die along with her older brothers for her to inherit the throne. However, Janus does die of plague along with his older brothers Pylaster and Lias, resulting in Helen becoming the heir to the throne of Eddis. * Lias'', ''the younger of Helen's two older brothers mentioned in the short story Eddis. He dies of plague along with his brother Pylaster before his father's death, resulting in Helen becoming the heir to the Eddisian throne. * Livia, one of Gen's aunts who does not find it beneath her dignity to try and grab him by the collar when he runs by. She appears in the short story Thief!. * Nestor was Helen's pony while she was nine years old. It appears in the short story, Eddis. * Pylaster, the eldest of Helen's older brothers and the heir apparent until his death from plague. When Helen was nine, she mentions how he has recently moved out from the boys dorm to join the young spears and would often lord over her with his newfound responsibilities to her irritation. He appears in the short story Eddis. * King of Sounis, the half-brother of Sophos's father who has designated Sophos as his heir as the king has no children of his own; the choice of Sophos as his heir is the result of Sophos's father being the only member of the King's family who did not rebel against him in the past. It is unknown how long he has ruled Sounis, though Gen has memories of the King of Sounis's father, implying that the King of Sounis has ruled longer than the Queen of Eddis, and that he is somewhat older than Eddis. He appears in person several times during the series: in Chapter One of The Thief, where he is described as short and oily rather than polished or bearlike and shows Gen the chest of gold he plans to offer as a reward if Gen fails to bring him Hamiathes's Gift; in Chapter Seven of The Queen of Attolia, when the Magus returns after his visit to Eddis to inform the king that he no longer believes the Thief is a threat; and in the short story Destruction, where he expresses bitterness and frustration at the destruction of the Gift, which he believes would have belonged to him by right had his Magus not lost it to Gen. Little is known about the King of Sounis's personal life, though the Magus has defended his decisions as doing what he believes is right for his country. During the events of The Queen of Attolia, he declares war on Attolia, who is also embroiled in a war against Eddis, after the Thief of Eddis destroys several of Sounisian warships and frames the incident on the Magus for working for Attolia. The King of Sounis has repeatedly sought to marry the Queen of Eddis in order to gain control of Eddis and eventually Attolia, thereby uniting the peninsula under his rule, which the Queens of Eddis and Attolia both deem unfavourable for their countries. Following the alliance between Eddis and Attolia, he conspires with the Mede Empire to assassinate the Thief of Eddis, who has married the Queen of Attolia and become the King of Attolia. After several refusals from Eddis and a failed attempt to coerce her into marriage by possessing Hamiathes's Gift, he consents to marrying Eddis's cousin Agape. He dies during Sophos's tenure as an anonymous slave during the events of A Conspiracy of Kings. References Category:Characters Category:Attolia Category:Eddis Category:Sounis Category:People Category:Gods